Come On Wally
by Happynomnom
Summary: Every time Wally tries to profess his love to Kuki, he is thwarted- either by something else or himself chickening out. But no, not anymore, not this time. No siree. He's got this. Totally. No problemooo. Very much 3/4. Short one-shot. Enjoy.


**The sequel to the sequel. He's at it again, that Wallabee. Still trying to confess. Set right after Operation H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. Completely 3/4. Very fluffy. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

"So… Numbuh 4, what did you want to tell me?" she asks cheerfully, walking with him to his room.

"Nothing," he grumbles while thinking about what he wanted to tell her.

"Oh, please please please," she begs, latching onto his arm. "Tell me, tell me, pleeease!" Oh boy, he wants to tell her so bad. But now is a dumb time. Wally can't explain it, but when it's the right time, he knows. Then again, every time so far has been interrupted by either something else or him chickening out at the last second.

"Your shoelace was untied, okay?" he replies, irritated.

"No it wasn't!" she exclaims. He denies it again, and that's how the fourth argument of the day begins.

"Fine. Don't tell me," she says crossly.

"I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's stupid."

"No it's not." And that's how the fifth argument of the day begins.

"Hey, Wally," she says suddenly.

"What?" he asks sullenly, because she has won the argument.

"Surprise attack!" she yells, leaping onto him and tickling him. He tries everything to keep from laughing, but after a few moments he can't stand it anymore. He howls with laughter, trying to escape. That makes her tickle him more. Finally, wheezing, he calls for a truce. She's about to shake his hand when he suddenly changes his mind.

"Hey Kuki," he says, serious.

"What?" Her cheeks are still tinged pink from laughing.

"Surprise attack!" he shouts, flipping her over and tickling her like there's no tomorrow. She doesn't even bother trying to hold her laughter in. Soon, they're both holding their aching stomachs, gasping for breath. Every time they glance at each other, they burst out laughing again.

Suddenly, Wally feels it. It's the right time. He takes a deep breath, not laughing anymore. Seeing his expression, she turns serious as well.

"What's wrong?" she asks finally, breaking the stretching silence. At first he doesn't reply because he's busy trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. If he opens his mouth, they will all come flying out, along with his lunch. He takes another moment to steel himself, and then he is ready.

"Kooks, do you wanna know what I was going to tell you earlier?"

"Yes!" she squeals, clapping her hands together. The sound is muffled because of the over-sized sleeves. She grasps his hands with hers.

"Well… I was gonna tell you that… that… I…" He remembers trying to tell her before. But for some reason, this time is harder than all the rest. "I…" Her eyes get big and shiny, and she smiles shyly.

"You…?" she prompts.

"I love…"

"PARTY!" someone yells suddenly, bursting into the room.

"Oh, come _on,_" Wally mutters. Hoagie takes one look at the two of them and abruptly turns on his heel, closing the door behind him, but it's too late. The moment is ruined. He releases her hands, cringing at the disappointed look on her face.

"Wally," she says slowly, desperately. "What were you going to tell me?"

"I…" Kuki looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. He shakes his head, thinking carefully, choosing the right words to say. "Kuki, listen. What I need to tell you is really important… but right now, I can't tell you. I can't tell you because the moment needs to be perfect…" He blinks. "Not that this isn't perfect… it's just… it's just…" He bites his lip. The words aren't coming. "Just trust me, okay? You trust me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He gives her a wide grin then, and she grins back. A mischievous smile replaces his grin. "In the meantime though… SURPRISE ATTACK!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review and follow and fav and give love to alllll the stories on Fanfiction. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-happynomnom**


End file.
